Count The Stars
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: A short piece about love. Harry sneaks out to meet his 'friend' in the forbidden forest.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters...not even a pony. What a cursed life I lead.

Count The Stars

It was three o'clock in the morning and Harry was in violation of school rules. He was headed directly to the forbidden forest and in the past weeks the forest's name held more meaning to Harry than he would have ever imagined. He didn't expect to fall in love, especially with the one who was waiting for him in the cold night air, but it had happened. Harry felt there was something wrong about it, but as he caught sight of his love in the distance, he knew that in the case wrong was right. His love's blonde hair caught the moonlight in such a way that a halo seemed to appear around his slicked back locks. Draco Malfoy would be the last person Harry had expected to envision a halo around but here he was, in the forbidden forest, with his forbidden love.

Harry soon caught up to Draco and was surprised to see that he did not seem to notice his arrival. Draco's head was upturned to the heavens with a look of silent peace resting lightly upon his cherubic face. Harry was hesitant to disrupt this scene of sheer beauty but he grew tired of being ignored and longed to rest in his lover's embrace. "Draco, I'm here" Harry said shyly. The blonde turned to face his scar-faced love. In a quiet but strong voice Draco replied, "I saw you in the distance. I think I've found a new way to spend time together." At this suggestion Harry grew scared, he wanted nothing more than to cry out his love for Draco from the highest of mountain tops but he knew if their affair were to be revealed the consequences would be dire. "You know we can't meet at any other time than this! I wish it could be another way but we just have to accept that our love is only meant to be shared in the dead of night. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else we can do" Harry said in a defeated tone. Soon after, Harry broke down and crashed to his knees in a fit of tears. He was joined by the one who cared most for him. "Harry, look up" Draco said as he pointed to the sky, "I was just thinking that maybe we should count the stars together." Harry looked up into the blackness of the night that was spotted with millions of brilliant orbs of glowing light. "There are too many, we'd be here forever" Harry said in a confused manner. As soon as Harry spoke those words Draco gently held onto Harry's hand and with a gentle smile that only a lover can wear, said "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters and what not. 'nuff said.

The stark blueness of the sky almost seemed to swallow up the two young men that stood in the field below it. They were both looking up, mesmerized by the amazing natural beauty. Harry, especially was basking in the delight of the heavens because he was not looking at the sky over Hogwarts. He and Draco had decided to take a secret holiday and were now picnicking in the simple loveliness of the English countryside. They were in a place that bore no resentment to their love. There was just an inviting blue sky and a pleasant warm breeze.

"Harry, stop looking up at the sky and help me with this contraption that you just _had_ to bring along." Draco was in a losing battle with a kite that seemed to be furiously tangled. Harry chuckled to himself and walked over to assist his ensnared love. "It is a kite, and it's a perfect day to fly one, I'll have you know" Harry said with a laugh in his voice. "I still don't see how some paper, sticks, and string can bring about any enjoyment," Draco said has he felt utterly defeated by the kite. Although Harry was slightly amused at the sight of a befuddled Draco, he freed Draco with a flick of his wand and the kite was ready to fly.

"You could have done that a bit sooner, you know" Draco alerted Harry. "I suppose. However, where would the fun in that be?" Harry responded. At this Draco initiated a playful hunt to chase down his mocker. Harry laughed out loud as he was chased around the meadow. The game got to such a fast pace that Harry lost his footing and was sent rolling down a gentle hill. It was not long before Draco caught up with him and gently pinned Harry to the ground. "I win," Draco said softly as he nuzzled Harry's nose. Harry responded with a soft kiss and Draco got up and held out his hand to help Harry to his feet. "Alright, if you _must_ fly a kite, let's get to it. I'm curious as to how this is any fun," Draco mused. Harry led the two back up the hill and he picked up the kite. "Watch and learn," Harry said with a wide grin on his face.

The afternoon flew by in hours that were filled with soft embraces, warm kisses, and watching winds fly their kite upwards to the sky. They soon tired of reeling the kite back and forth and decided to settle down for a rest in the tall grass. "So what did you think of kite flying?" Harry asked with an amused look on his face. Draco was nestled next to him but remained silent. "What's wrong?" Harry questioned. Draco sat up and took a deep breath in to strengthen the words he was about to speak, "Harry," he hesitated and Harry looked at him quizzically, "This has been almost the best day of my life even if I did get tangled up in a silly kite. I don't care about that, all because I was able to spend the day with you without having to worry about prying eyes or judgmental thoughts. We were free to just…..be!" Draco finished. Harry's face melted into a warm smile, "I feel the same way…..but if that's how you feel then why did you seem so upset?" Draco's face fell into an expression of deep sadness, "It's just that I know we will eventually have to go back to hiding what we have for each other, and days like this don't make that any easier. Our love should be soaring, but people just try to bring it down like it doesn't have the right to be free." Harry couldn't say anything. He felt exactly how Draco felt and a shared look between them told of their undying compassion and understanding of each other.

The sun was beginning to set and each knew they would have to leave their temporary paradise. Harry went over to where the kite lay and picked it up, "Should we let it soar….one more time before we have to go?" Harry said hoping to cheer Draco up. "I can't think of anything that would bring me more enjoyment," Draco replied with a smile. As Harry held on to the end of the kite, Draco walked up behind him and placed his arms around Harry so they were in unison as the kite flew higher and higher. At least for now, it would be allowed to soar.


End file.
